


Essay Anxiety

by RADifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Green Sock Reality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my boys, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Kick, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i wrote this instead of working, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: A cute drabble where Lance is struggling writing a report and Keith comforts him.





	Essay Anxiety

“Keeeeeeeeith, I’m bored!” 

 

Lance flung himself dramatically onto the couch and draped himself over Keith’s lap. Keith lifted his tablet higher, so as not to drop it, especially on Lance’s face. He naturally let one hand fall into his boyfriend’s hair and scratched absentmindedly at his scalp as he continued to read his report. Keith was used to this sort of behavior. 

 

“So, find something to do?” 

 

Keith could  _ feel  _ the smug, flirty look he was receiving. “I found you~”

 

“Not me,” Keith scowled and tugged on Lance’s ear, earning a small yelp in return. “I’m busy.” 

 

“Busy not paying attention to me.” 

 

Keith moved his tablet out of the way and peered down at the pouting boy on his lap. Big blue eyes he’d come to love stared back up at him, and he couldn’t restrain his smile any longer. He leaned down and gave Lance a quick kiss. Lance’s nose crinkled and those wonderful smile lines appeared out from behind the constellation of freckles he had on his cheeks. 

 

“Don’t you have a report you should be writing?” Keith asked quietly after the kiss ended. His hand smoothed over soft brown hair, and he refused to give in to his urge to pull at it. Lance was too easily turned on, he found, and he didn’t have the time for that now. 

 

Lance’s smile dimmed for a minute. He seemed to focus somewhere on the ceiling, or even past it. 

 

“Shiro wants me to go over the politics from the recent planet we visited,” he said with a sigh. He covered his face with his arm the way he always did when trying to process a problem. “From that dumb diplomatic mission Allura and I had to do a few months back.” 

 

Concerned amusement crept up into Keith’s face. “So that’s why Shiro was a bit agitated at the meeting this morning.” 

 

“I know I have to write it! I’m just-” Lance’s arm fell off his face and over the side of the couch, his hand brushing the cold floor, defeated- “scared.” Keith opened his mouth to respond, but Lance, easily, beat him to it. “And I know what you’re gonna say!  _ But, Lance, you’ve written many reports before for Shiro. Why is this one any different? _ ” Keith shut his mouth and nodded. That was the exact question he was going to ask, so he let Lance continue. “Well, it’s very different because I always had Shiro to talk to before writing the reports. Also, they were pretty simple. He basically gave us an outline and… and… what’s the word?”

 

“ … Parameters?” Keith offered, now sitting straight again. He continued to card his fingers through Lance’s hair, twisting them around longer strands. He set down his tablet on the back of the couch now that his attention was fully on Lance. 

 

“Yeah! That!” Lance vaguely pointed off into a random direction above him as if to point out the word. “But now that Iverson and other garrison teachers are part of the team, Shiro doesn’t give us those anymore. I’m expected to write out my report with just three-word instructions.  _ Give us the politics _ . That’s all he said!” 

 

Keith was sure that was four words, but he wasn’t going to argue the subject. He reached for the hand Lance had laid on his stomach and grasped it, massaging the back of it with his thumb. After a few months of dating, Keith finally figured out that Lance, unlike him, needed touch-based comfort. How it took him months to come to that realization, he didn’t know. Lance was a very touchy-feely person in general, so it should’ve been obvious.

 

“You were always really good at your reports, though,” Keith said. Lance gave him a disbelieving gaze, but he persisted. “What? Are you calling me a liar? I’ve read your reports, Lance. Even the ones after we lost the castle. You’re a really good writer. I don’t see why you’re doubting yourself.”

 

“I’m not- I’m not calling you a liar. And I know my skills are a force to be reckoned with just like my aim. “Lance’s tone took on a smugness that Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes at. It flipped itself on its head with anxiety just as fast as it came, however. “But I’m scared? I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m afraid it’s going to end up wrong and that I’ll misunderstand the prompt, or it’ll just sound stupid-”

 

Keith removed his hand from Lance’s hair and flicked him on the forehead. Lance barked a  _ “hey!” _ before leaning his head back and catching Keith’s index finger in his mouth. 

 

“It won’t sound stupid, Lance,” Keith said. “And if something’s off the worst thing Shiro can and would do is give it back and tell you what you need. Trust me, the man’s tutored me enough for me to know that he’s way too big of a softie to say anything rude.” 

 

Since his mouth was preoccupied, Lance raised his eyebrows to show he was listening, and completely happy, with everything Keith was saying. His eyes glittered in the light, a sight which made Keith smile and boop the boy’s nose with his pinky. 

 

“And if he does, just come to me, and I’ll set him right.” Lance smiled around Keith’s finger. Keith tried to pull his finger out of Lance’s mouth, but Lance just gripped harder with his teeth. “Are you going to let me go?” 

 

“Naw,” Lance grunted.

 

Keith’s smile dropped to a blank stare, which quickly morphed into an evil grin. Lance barely had a second to process it before he was being tickled on his side. 

 

“Let me go, you cannibal!” Keith laughed as Lance squirmed and almost fell off his lap  _ and _ the couch. Keith caught him and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

 

When they broke, after a few good rounds of tongue tennis and Lance weaving his hands into Keith’s mullet like a lifeline, Lance searched Keith’s eyes for reassurement. “I just get essay anxiety,” he said with an embarrassed blush. 

 

“It happens.” Keith shrugged as they fixed themselves back onto the couch. Lance scooted further in on Keith’s lap, angling his body away from the edge and propping his long legs up on the opposite couch arm. His hands slipped from his favorite mullet, but one drifted to Keith’s cheek and stayed there. 

 

“If it helps,” Keith said, pausing to turn his head to give Lance’s palm a peck, “you can work on it here with me while I read my reports. If you need a beta, I’m down.” 

 

Lance let out a long breath, his shoulders releasing stored tension. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
